


【雀獭】逃课 by李禺

by liyuliyu



Category: AB6IX, Wanna One, 雀獭
Genre: M/M, 雀獭 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuliyu/pseuds/liyuliyu
Summary: 骨科，18禁，sp情节，上班哥哥x大学生逃课弟弟，弟弟逃课被哥哥教训的故事
Relationships: Lee Daehwi & Park Woojin, Lee Daehwi/Park Woojin, 朴佑镇/李大辉, 雀獭 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【雀獭】逃课 by李禺

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特搬过来试试

【雀獭】逃课  
  
by李禺

本以为加班回来推开门，饭桌上会有盘子扣起来的饭菜，还有沙发上穿着家居服攒成一小只乖乖巧巧等自己回来的弟弟。  
看着一片漆黑、毫无人气的房子，朴佑镇扯了扯领带，望着待机中一闪一闪的电脑电源键若有所思。

虽然知道这个点哥哥一定回家了，但李大辉还是抱着万分之一的可能性祈求上帝。  
在房门口深呼吸三次“如果哥哥不在家我愿意三天不吃皮卡丘猪排！”  
哆哆嗦嗦掏出钥匙对准门锁“如果哥哥不在家我愿意一周不吃牛小肠！”嘤！我的牛小肠  
轻轻按下门把手“如果哥哥不在家我愿意半个月不追星！”那是不可能的，不让我见欧巴是不可能的……

“哥！qaq”腿一软李大辉攥着门把手直接蹲地上了

正对着房门，朴佑镇大刀阔斧的坐在椅子上，西装革履，连领带都整整齐齐的系着。看见推门而进的李大辉，默默卷起袖子，露出青筋明显的充满肌肉线条的手臂。  
“李大辉，吃饭了吗？”  
“吃、吃了。”哥哥穿西装好A啊，李大辉不禁唾弃自己在这个时候还沉溺于美色。  
“吃了就好。”走近，抱起，抗走。  
大头朝下被拦腰抗在肩膀上的李大辉无力的扑腾着小腿“哥！我可以解释的！听我说嘛！哥哥！哥！呜呜呜……”

——————

鞋袜外裤都已经被褪下。  
朴佑镇坐在床沿，李大辉半裸着趴在朴佑镇的膝头，手脚撑地，被纯白内裤包裹的臀部高高翘起，是一个标准的OTK姿势。  
朴佑镇一只手包裹住挺翘的臀瓣，隔着内裤感受着弟弟的温度，轻轻揉捏，欲念渐起。  
当李大辉飞速转动脑筋想出第八百条晚回家的原因时，朴佑镇低沉的声音传来“你今晚逃课已经是既定事实了，你只需要好好想想逃课的理由，这决定了你几天才能下床。”

！

单手撑着地回头望着哥哥露出巴掌大的小脸儿，眼中带着水汽摆出我见犹怜的姿势，修长白嫩的小手胆怯似的扯了扯朴佑镇的衣角，“哥哥我错了qaq我再也不逃课了，我以后都乖乖的，这次就算了吧呜呜呜。”李大辉表示这一套操作自己得心应手就是哥哥半天不理他现在腰酸的快要抽筋了。  
然而最终回应给李大辉的是朴佑镇秋风扫落叶一般的冷酷无情的眼神，大手一伸，按着李大辉的后背回归了原来的姿势。  
翻了无数个白眼后李大辉只能兵行险招。  
“哥，其实我有一定期资助的孩子，今晚他有场才艺展示，我就去看了看。”  
“嗯？还会看孩子才艺展示？还会做些什么呢？”  
“嗯……还会帮他过生日，考试的日子给他发短信加油。”  
“噢，那他是不是叫Baguetts？”  
“？？！！咦！哥你怎么知道？？”

啪

毫无征兆的一巴掌落在了李大辉的右臀，瞬间的疼痛让李大辉浑身震颤了下，臀部肌肉紧缩，两条腿不断交替摩擦试图减轻疼痛。虽然隔着内裤能消减一部分痛感，但常年泡在健身房的朴佑镇并没有收敛力气。他俩都能确定此刻李大辉的屁股上会有一个完完整整的红手印。  
等疼痛的余韵消散，朴佑镇抓住纯白的内裤慢慢扯下，逃脱布料包裹的两瓣臀肉随之弹动，露出来两腿之间隐秘的地方，突然暴露在冷空气之中小菊紧张的收缩了两下。  
瞅着逃课去演唱会的秘密被打破，李大辉也不敢抖机灵了，平时狡黠的小眼睛乖巧起来，撅着小嘴儿蔫蔫的趴在朴佑镇膝头。

“敢逃课去看演唱会？嗯？能个儿了李大辉？”  
每说一句就是一个巴掌落下，手掌击打臀峰的瞬间把整个臀尖压平，冲击的力量使得臀部剧烈颤抖并向四周扩散，每下的疼痛使得李大辉整个身子都随着颤动。  
最初的几巴掌单独下来并不是很疼，只是朴佑镇打的快，一巴掌接着一巴掌，前一下的疼痛还没消减，新的疼痛随之而来，层层叠加，伴随着无止境的后劲的袭来，拍打瞬间的疼夹杂慢慢涌来的火辣辣的痛感，李大辉皱着小脸勉强咬牙忍了十来下，便“嘶”的倒吸了一口凉气，再也忍不住了，伴随着落在身后的巴掌不自觉的叫出声。  
李大辉自幼受宠，娇惯的不行，知道朴佑镇疼他，就学会了一哭二闹三打滚的招数。每次犯错要被哥哥教训的时候再掉两颗金豆豆，最终都会变成窝在哥哥怀里哭唧唧被哄着吃小零食。  
当机立断，李大辉伸手挡住了要落在自己身后的巴掌，小腿儿也开始扑腾“啊……疼，疼，哥别打了呜呜呜我不是你最疼爱的弟弟了吗！哥哥你不喜欢我了吗！”

怎么会不喜欢呢？

朴佑镇八岁那年，妈妈问他想要个弟弟妹妹吗？朴佑镇点了点头，第二天李大辉就被抱回了家。放学回家的朴佑镇望着沙发上坐着的瓷娃娃，紧张的站在家门口快把十个指头啃秃了也不敢进来。  
妈妈拉着李大辉的手走到朴佑镇面前，告诉朴佑镇“大辉以后是你弟弟了，要好好照顾弟弟呀。”四岁多的李大辉又瘦又小，朴佑镇小小的脑袋里想着，隔壁阿姨家刚出生的宝宝是不是就比大辉小一点点呀。  
小小辉看着面前小哥哥亮晶晶的眼睛，歪着头一笑，露出了一排小碎牙，两个眼睛都笑眯成了缝。  
被笑容戳中心脏的小佑镇深吸了一口气，哧溜一下钻进了房间。叮咣一阵后抱着满怀的玩具和零食塞进了李大辉怀里，也不管弟弟抱不抱得住，逃避目光只盯着自己的鞋，挠着头说“都，都给你！”那天朴佑镇在心里默默发誓，无论是现在还是未来要把自己所有的小鱼干和小汽车都给弟弟。  
这么多年接送上下学，自行车后座搂着自己腰的手，从小肉球变得修长，身后的人从冲所有人都笑眯眯的小包子，抽条成了青葱少年。自己的零花钱不知道成了哪个小孩肚子里的面包、鲫鱼饼和炒年糕。还有抱着那不能公之于众的小心思左防右防了好几年的爱啃大辉头的姜姓学长和那个果汁相的裴姓同桌。

怎么会不疼呢？

只想换种方式更疼你。

但这也不是逃课去看演唱会之后逃避挨打的理由：）朴佑镇表示我是个狠心的哥哥我铁面无私。  
看着膝上扑腾的失去控制的李大辉，脸上连鳄鱼的眼泪都没挤出来。伸手把小孩抱起来，让小孩儿上半身能斜趴在床上轻松一点。朴佑镇撤出自己一条腿，把李大辉两腿放在自己两腿中间，用李大辉腰一样大小的大腿一夹，左臂按在弟弟背上。

很好，李大辉发现，自己现在动不了了。

身后的巴掌打的更猛烈些了，都能听见手掌挥动时抽破空气的声音，李大辉疼得脸都皱在一起真的想哭了。每次都能打到的臀峰一阵阵钝痛。朴佑镇还特意观照了所有地方，不断变化打的角度，一下一下实实的打在肉上，保证打的均匀。常年有衣服遮挡的地方白的很，对比之下挨打的屁股更红了。  
听着李大辉伴随着巴掌声传来的带着哭腔的哼唧，朴佑镇下面早就抬了头，现在更是硬的不行，鼓鼓囊囊的被包裹在修身的西装裤里。朴佑镇起了坏心思，一巴掌落在臀部与大腿交界的地方，也不使劲，一下下的拍打着那块软肉。偶尔打在两腿中间，有意无意的蹭到李大辉两腿中间的东西。  
二十岁的人犯错挨打，从来不是用痛感来教训人，而是用脱光了衣服的羞耻感来反思。  
半裸着身子，那一直被包裹着的没见过阳光的地方，彻头彻尾的暴露在哥哥的视线下，接受着朴佑镇眼睛不断的扫描，感受着哥哥温度略高的手与自己臀肉的接触，这种羞耻感每次都让李大辉红了耳朵尖，紧绷着身子，不断涩缩后庭。  
暴露和被打的羞耻感，加上不断触摸性器的快感，伴随着疼痛而来的酥酥麻麻的感觉传遍全身。李大辉下面的阳物就在这若有若无的撩拨中颤颤巍巍的抬了头，身子随着拍打前后摆动，龟头一下下戳着朴佑镇的大腿，没几下前面便吐了点前列腺液，蹭湿了朴佑镇的裤子。  
两人都感觉到了这点变化，李大辉不光脸红了，整个人身上都泛起了情欲的粉色。朴佑镇却置若罔闻，继续一巴掌一巴掌打着李大辉的腿根。那块肉简直太嫩了，皮还薄，只没用力的拍打几下就红的不成样子，朴佑镇每落下一掌，就顺势狠狠掐一把。手指尖微微碰触到两个垂下的睾丸，又因为掐起的臀肉，使得菊花不断开合。  
“啪”的一巴掌落歪了地方，五成力打在了李大辉的性器上，李大辉尖着嗓子一叫。吓得朴佑镇赶紧看了看，抬手握住了李大辉的两个睾丸，惊的李大辉浑身一颤，整个人僵硬的不敢动弹。  
朴佑镇略带茧子的指肚轻轻描过整个器官，修剪平整的指甲偶尔会蹭到，带来一点苏痒。看不到身后情况的李大辉把整个脸埋在床上，却还能清楚的感觉到朴佑镇手指的每个动作。朴佑镇不断抚摸着不小心被打到的地方，轻轻揉捏了几下。望着略微红肿的李大辉的臀部，仔细确认了没有过分红肿青紫的地方。抬手又拍了两下李大辉的屁股，示意他这次惩罚结束了。  
羞红了脸的李大辉赶紧从哥哥腿上爬起来，一溜烟自觉地跑到固定角落举着胳膊面壁思过。  
听见身后传来的脚步和打在后脖子上的气息。李大辉夹紧了屁股，胳膊举得更标准了。结果朴佑镇只是把他的上衣卷起来掖了掖，露出了一节纤细白嫩的腰，不让宽大的上衣挡住屁股。  
朴佑镇坐回了床上，靠着床板定定的看着面壁的李大辉。这样的情形已经发生过很多回了。

俩人接连从釜山考到首尔的大学，朴佑镇毕业后在首尔找了份工作，还没收拾完自己的员工宿舍，就陪着李大辉去学校报道。  
望着八人间上下铺水泥地还在阴面的宿舍，外加七个因收拾宿舍汗津津的大糙小子，再瞅了眼自家白嫩乖巧眨着小眼睛盯着自己的李大辉。朴佑镇加班加点又偷着兼职，不出一月俩人便搬进这间不太宽敞的一居室。  
客厅跟卧室本就是连通的，朴佑镇干脆放弃了客厅，直接摆了一张大双人床在屋子中央，还有地方给自己添置了工作台和给李大辉的大衣柜。空余的位置还有挺多，显的屋子也不是那么狭小。这两年被李大辉一点点打理，添置了情侣样貌的带着各自照片的马克杯、同款睡衣和各种可爱花纹的生活用品，更有了家的味道。本来随着朴佑镇升职俩人可以换一套好点的房子，但离着李大辉学校近，小孩儿又说住习惯了便一直住了下来。倒是方便了朴佑镇隐秘的心思，和李大辉同床共枕了两年，天天晚上能把小孩儿搂怀里。

墙角的小孩儿胳膊举不住了酸的很，一直在往下掉，又怕哥哥罚他，只能挣扎着往上举。两只胳膊上下挥着，跟小蝴蝶似的，看的朴佑镇不禁发笑。

第一次是怎么发生的呢？那年刚上大学的李大辉跟着同学团建，虽然生日早提前入学，但也没正经成年。跟着同学换了三场第一次喝酒就喝的烂醉如泥，彻夜不回。朴佑镇打爆了李大辉和同学的电话，最后从酒吧门口扽着李大辉领子把他扯回家。  
感受到弟弟即将逃脱自己的控制范围，朴佑镇气的瞪着李大辉一宿没睡。第二天李大辉一醒来，红着眼睛的朴佑镇就扒了人家裤子一顿胖揍。李大辉从没见过哥哥这么生气，没成年就喝酒自知理亏。让怎么趴就怎么趴，该怎么打就怎么打，举着胳膊面壁哭的冒鼻涕泡泡也不敢动。等朴佑镇气消了才敢钻哥哥怀里搂着脖子讨饶，伸出三根手指保证这保证那，签订了例如下课就回家等一系列不平等条约才作罢。  
有了第一次就有第二次，勉强算开荤的朴佑镇没事就想着李大辉屁股上的几两肉，变着法儿的找机会扒裤子。迟到、早退、被发现抄作业……隔三差五的兄弟二人便经历一次手与臀的亲密接触。李大辉也红着脸默认了这种越矩的兄弟管教行为。

李大辉不断瞟着墙上的表，瞅着时间快到了，整个人更站不住了，轻轻扭着头眨着眼睛示意哥哥要结束了！  
朴佑镇失笑，拍了拍大腿，李大辉啪嗒着小碎步就跑了过来。长腿一伸，仿佛没看见那鼓起的地方，径直坐在上面。臀部的缝隙好像能把朴佑镇鼓起的地方全都吃进去，两人的性器隔着两层布料紧密贴合到一起。  
两人对身下的这点变化无动于衷。李大辉伸出两只藕节似的胳膊搂住哥哥的脖子，蹭着哥哥的脸颊把头埋进朴佑镇的脖颈，嘴唇无意间碰到了朴佑镇耳唇，轻轻吹了口气“哥，给揉揉”  
朴佑镇一手揽着李大辉的腰往自己怀里带，一手托着李大辉的屁股轻轻揉捏。李大辉挺立的性器被皮带扣冰了一下，又接着哼哼唧唧。  
朴佑镇揽着弟弟细腰的手逐渐下移，手上的劲不自觉的越来越大，定定的盯着墙角想着：下次，下次一定不会放过他了……  
李大辉轻轻扭动腰按着节奏微微晃动，身下被顶着的地方越来越烫。缩在哥哥脖颈后的小嘴撅了起来，又恨恨的瞪了电脑一眼：啊，这哥什么时候才能开窍啊。


End file.
